1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to quick release locking mechanisms; and, more particularly, to a locking mechanism for connecting two members in a positive manner yet allowing quick release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the use of robotics has successfully reduced the time and labor necessary to connect up one member to another. In some operations, such a connecting mechanism must be able to quickly connect up the two members, positively lock the same, yet allow quick release with slight release force or pressure. In still other operations, it may be necessary to lock up two members with an action that may be difficult to carry out by robotic means.
There thus exists a need for a quick release locking mechanism for connecting one member to another wherein the members are positively locked together, yet may be quickly released with little force or pressure.